Hedorah (MLP)
Hedorah (ヘドラ, Hedora) is a giant smog Kaiju who first appeared in the 1971 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Hedorah. He has a micro form, a water form, a land form, a flying form, and a final form. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' Hedorah, an alien from the Dark Gas Nebula, landed on Earth began feeding on pollution. Hedorah's actions soon gained the attention of Godzilla, who attacked the Smog Monster as he was feeding off of a smokestack. At the time, Hedorah was still in a young form, and was easily trounced by Godzilla. The two creatures had a series of battles across Equestria and Hedorah continued to grow bigger and stronger, and achieved a flying saucer-like form, allowing him to fly and spread sulfuric acid mist across Equestria while destroying many factories. Hedorah and Godzilla had a final showdown near Mount Everhoof, in which Hedorah achieved his final form, a humanoid, walking pile of sludge. Thanks to his acidic, poisonous body, as well as his lethal eye bolts, Hedorah very nearly put an end to Godzilla in their struggle. However, the Mane Nine had built a pair of gigantic electrodes near the warring monster. Their plan was that, since Hedorah was merely sludge, they would use the electrodes to dry him out. During a period of the fight where Godzilla was knocked out, Hedorah was lured between the electrodes. Unfortunately, a fuse was blown and the electrodes were useless. Thankfully, Godzilla quickly came to the rescue again, using his ray to re-energize the electrodes. Badly dehydrated by their electricity, Hedorah tried to escape, but thanks to Godzilla's new-found power of flight, Hedorah was returned to the electrodes and was dried out completely. Sensing that there was still wet sludge within Hedorah's dried out husk, Godzilla proceeded to rip out Hedorah's innards, then used the electrodes to fry them. Godzilla had finally killed Hedorah. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Another of the many kaiju being controlled by the Changelings, Hedorah was actually not deployed by his masters during the other kaiju's worldwide assault, nor did he join the Changelings in their combined attacks on Equestria. The creature was dispatched, however, when Godzilla was finally reawakened. After losing many of their other monsters, the Changelings teamed up Hedorah and Ebirah and sent them both against Godzilla in an attempt to finally defeat the nuclear leviathan. The three monsters raged underwater, but the Changelings's effort was for naught. Godzilla quickly tossed the Smog Monster out of the water, sending him colliding into a nearby building. Shortly after, Godzilla flung Ebirah out of the water as well, as the Sea Monster's giant claws pierced right through Hedorah's left eye as Ebirah went crashing into the pollution spawned Kaiju. Godzilla wasted no time, though, and quickly fired his atomic ray at the two downed combatants, killing them both. Gallery Hedorah (PS3).png Micro Hedorah (1971).png|Micro Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Water Hedorah (1971).jpg|Water Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Land Hedorah (1971).jpg|Land Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Flying Hedorah (1971).jpg|Flying Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Final Hedorah (1971).png|Final Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah (1971).jpg|Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah (2004).png|Hedorah in Godzilla: Final Wars Micro Hedorah.jpg|Micro Hedorah Water Hedorah.jpg|Water Hedorah Land Hedorah.jpg|Land Hedorah Flying Hedorah.jpg|Flying Hedorah Final_Hedorah.jpg|Final Hedorah Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju